Revelations
by Llamaslikebananas
Summary: My very first fanfic! I kind of don't know where I'm going with this yet....there isnt any violence or anything yet, but there will probably be lemon and violence later...stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~~ Wake Up, Goten!  
  
It was everything he had ever wanted. Chichi and Goku were splashing around and laughing in a sparkling lake. Gohan was perfecting Videl's ki-ball technique. She made a perfect one and blew it up in his face. He looked angry, but then they both laughed. Goten was happily watching them from a grassy field. He sighed.. They were all so truly happy..  
  
"OW!" Goten yelled. "TRUNKS! Don't DO that," he growled, rubbing his backside where Trunks had hit him. "S-s-s.." Trunks tried to talk but was laughing too hard. "S-sorry G-Goten." He was bent over, howling with laughter. "But I just wanted to see what you would do.. I was bored.. And Gohan gave me the idea."said Trunks, looking at the floor. "Gohan?" asked Goten. He wouldn't, thought Goten. "Well, he said to wake you up.. Maybe you should put your bed back." Said Trunks, indicating Goten's bed, which was now overturned and across the room. "What'd you do anyways?" grunted Goten. " I kicked your ass. Literally. It was the only thing I could reach." panted Trunks.  
Gohan came into Goten's room. "Guys, what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to work, and I can't if you two are going to destroy things" he said in an annoyed tone. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be quiet. Sorry to disturb your 'work'," Goten said mockingly. Gohan scowled and left. "Here, I'll fix your bed," said Trunks, crossing the room. He picked it up as if it was a feather and brought it back to its original place. He set it down and immediately sat on it. "Goten, I have to talk to you. There's something I've been thinking about, but I need your help," said Trunks, who was now serious.  
Goten sat down on his bed opposite of Trunks. He frowned and said, "Alright.." Trunks was never one to talk about his thoughts, and was rarely ever serious. Looking up at Goten, he asked, "Do you still have the Nimbus?" Goten raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course I do. Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "This might sound like a stupid idea, but.Well, I've been thinking about my dad. If he's in the underworld, we can't see him. But, I was thinking.could Nimbus get through?" Trunks looked embarrassed. "Actually, that might work Trunks," said Goten hopefully. "Really?" said Trunks. He was a little surprised. He had expected Goten to laugh at him.  
"Yeah," said Goten. Trunks suddenly looked worried. "But what if.what if you lost Nimbus?" asked Trunks. He hadn't thought of that. "I can't. Nimbus can't get lost. And it's indestructible!" said Goten confidently. Then it was Goten's turn to look worried. " But wasn't your dad an asshole? Why do you want to see him?" Goten asked. "Well, yeah, I guess. But he is my dad, and believe it or not he really wasn't that bad," said Trunks. "Well, if you get to see your dad again, I'll help you." Said Goten. "Thanks," said Trunks, "I owe you one," he said, punching Goten on the arm. "You bet you do," said Goten playfully, doing the same. "I'm bored. Let's spar," suggested Trunks. "Okay," agreed Goten, and they both flew away to go spar. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that Bulma doesn't cook. But she does now! So there!! And this chapter is super short, but I couldn't really put it anywhere else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TRUNKS!" screamed Bulma. Where was he? It was past midnight and he wasn't home.  
  
"I'll show him how it is when he's late," Bulma mumbled to her self.  
  
"Yeah mom, what is it?" said Trunks airily, leaning on the doorjamb. His muscular form was covered in scratches and his purple hair was everywhere.  
  
"Young man , do you have any idea what time it is? And you have school tomorrow!" she snapped at Trunks.  
  
"Sorry, Ma. Goten and I were sparring. I guess I just lost track of time." he trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, that's no excuse," she said, but her tone had softened and the fire in her eyes had died down a bit. "Now clean up and go to bed."  
  
"But- "  
  
"No. No dinner." She said, turning her back to Trunks.  
  
"Awww...fine," he grumbled, heading upstairs to the bathroom. He took a shower, and afterwards fell right to sleep, even before his head hit the pillow. 


End file.
